Desafíos: Digimon One shots
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Una colección de cuentos de digimon. Todos Os en varias categorías; romance, comedia, angustia, aventura, 18, yaoi, etc. M por seguridad.
1. A él no le gustaba el chocolate

Saludos x3

Bien. Como prometí hace tiempo en mi tumblr "desafío OS", cuando tuviera suficientes cuentos comenzaría a subirlos en mi FF. No me han llegado nuevos retos, pero en la actividad que propuse en base a mi tumblr conseguí tres retos más, así que ahora me dispongo a subirlos.

-Sepan que todos estos OS no tienen la menor relación los unos con los otros.

-Algunos están ligados a mis personajes, la mayoría no.

-Algunos pueden contener material **+18, yuri o yaoi**. Se pondrá una advertencia en el caso necesario.

-Hay de cualquier digimon, también se dará el nombre de los protagonistas por si es que les interesa leer.

Si desean dejarme un reto, vayan a mi perfil aqui en Fanfiction, allí está el enlace a mi **tumblr**. Sin más, dejo uno de los retos que me llegó.

**Reto por: Kiminuria. ToyAgumon. Angustia.**

* * *

**A él no le gustaba el chocolate…**

Y fue por eso que alcanzó a ver todo antes del final. En los últimos segundos, se preguntaba si eso había sido favorable o no.

ToyAgumon siempre había sido un chico amable y simpático. Le gustaba divertir a sus amigos haciendo gala de sus habilidades para convertirse casi en cualquier cosa, desde una simple mesa, hasta un camión de bomberos con escalerilla y hasta perro dálmata. Tenía una gran colección de accesorios que favorecían sus actos y eran el detalle perfecto para que todos sonrieran y aplaudieran al pequeño digimon por sus hazañas.

"— _¡Conviértete en tren!_

— _¡Conviértete en un rascacielos!_

— _¡En un barco pesquero!"_

Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y muy raras veces a ToyAgumon se le acababan las piezas para no convertirse en lo que sus amigos pedían. Sin embargo y mientras fue creciendo, sus amigos también maduraron y dejaron de pedirle que se convirtiera en cosas grandes y coloridas. Podían pasar días antes de que alguien, por aburrimiento o lástima, le dijera al pequeño digimon sentado en la plaza que se transformara en algún autito o cofre del tesoro. El chico accedía, pero ya no recibía los aplausos y la atención de antes, solo un cumplido y una pequeña sonrisa. Los días de ToyAgumon comenzaron a volverse vacíos y aburridos.

Sin embargo y sin que se lo hubiera esperado, un día cualquiera un extraño y pequeño camión multicolor recorrió la ciudad de cabo a rabo, atiborrando las calles de papeles y llenando las casas de su música alegre y divertida. Todos miraron con curiosidad el extraño espectáculo y recogieron los papeles para saber de qué se trataba, ToyAgumon incluido. A nadie más que a él llamó la atención lo que allí ponía:

_El gran circo de la ciudad de los juguetes recluta miembros para entrenamiento en sus futuros actos. Todas las marionetas son bienvenidas a unirse.  
¡Trabajo, dinero y diversión asegurada por muchos años!_

Abajo ponía la dirección y la hora en que el circo estaba recibiendo nuevos trabajadores. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para alguien como él! siempre deseoso de divertir a los otros. Empacó hasta el último de sus accesorios en una maleta de cartón llena de estampitas y se marchó corriendo al lugar escrito en el papel.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. La carpa era grande y estaba fabricada con bandas de distintos colores y banderillas en las puntas que ondeaban al viento. En la entrada había una cola de tal vez veintitantas marionetas cargando maletas y accesorios, ansiosas como él de participar en el proyecto. Se unió al grupo y allí conoció a los hermanos Chessmon, uno blanco y uno negro. Ambos estaban seguros de que conseguirían algún número de demostración de sus técnicas con la lanza: eran precisos y jamás se equivocaban. También se hizo amigo de un Omekamon muy hábil con el pincel y que podía modificar la cara de las personas con su marcador mágico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había allí otros seis ToyAgumon que nuestro personaje no conocía, pues eran de los lados más alejados de la ciudad. Conversaban entre ellos como si fueran hermanos o amigos de toda la vida. Al preguntarles sobre qué querían o esperaban hacer en el circo, uno de ellos respondió:

—Es seguro que haremos un número muy divertido e impresionante—dijo sin disimular su orgullo—, ¡mis amigos y yo podemos desensamblarnos y reconstruirnos entre todos para crear figuras colosales!

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó ToyAgumon junto a sus nuevos compañeros, muy sorprendidos todos y sin imaginar aquello.

— ¡Por supuesto! Miren esto.

Los pequeños juguetes multicolores atendieron a un simple gesto de su amigo, y todos se deshicieron en cientas de pequeñas piezas que cayeron al suelo. Luego y en pocos segundos, comenzaron a rearmarse y a crecer, formando una figura imponente y que dejó a todos con la boca abierta: se trataba de un BreakDramon gigante de muchos colores que podía mover todas sus articulaciones y no perder ni una sola pieza. Todos alabaron la hazaña con grandes vítores y aplausos.

— ¿Quieres unírtenos?—preguntaron a nuestro amigo, quien accedió al instante, emocionado de la oferta y prometiendo trabajar muy duro para estar al nivel de sus nuevos compañeros.

—Ese será un numero en verdad interesante—escucharon todos una voz ronca y rasposa.

Al volverse a ver, un Monzaemon acompañado de un Ex-Tyrannmon aparecieron por la entrada de la carpa y se acercaron al grupo. El oso amarillo era muy viejo y estaba gastado, con varios parches en su cuerpo rechoncho y algo de algodón escapando por las costuras. El otro en cambio se veía bastante joven y su tela era brillante y nueva.

—Soy el director del circo de las marionetas—anunció a todos el Monzaemon agachando un poco la cabeza—. Mi hermano Monzaemon inició este proyecto en la ciudad de los juguetes hace mucho tiempo, pero con los años las marionetas emigraron a distintas partes del digimundo, y ahora quedan muy pocas en nuestra ciudad. Es por eso que decidimos entre los dos crear este circo ambulante y volver a reunir a nuestras queridas marionetas de todos lados para llevar diversión y risa hasta los confines del planeta.

Los digimon allí reunidos aplaudieron, felices de poder ser parte de aquello. En sus almas, hacer felices a los demás era algo innato y que incluso a las marionetas del tipo virus afectaba en alguna ocasión. Todos siguieron al director al interior de la carpa para conocer su nuevo hogar.

El circo esperó aquel día y el siguiente antes de empacar todo y marcharse. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, ToyAgumon hizo aún más amigos y estrechó más sus lazos con los digimon que había conocido en un principio. Monzaemon se veía raras veces, pero su hijo Ex-Tyrannomon era quien se encargaba de todo: organizaba a los trabajadores, enseñaba a los nuevos, hacía las pruebas necesarias para determinar en qué grupo quedaría cada digimon, y distribuía los trabajos y los números. Llegaron pocas marionetas durante el tiempo que el circo se quedó en la ciudad, fuera de los que habían aparecido el primer día, y cuando se cumplió el plazo, todos abandonaron la carpa y quitaron los enseres. Con unos simples comandos en el panel que Ex-Tyrannomon manejaba en su cinturón, la carpa se desarmó y comenzó a inflarse, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco dirigible al que todos subieron cargando nuevamente los objetos que habían sacado. El dirigible se elevó en el cielo despidiendo a la ciudad con su música ruidosa y alegre, y todas las marionetas que ahora se dirigían a la ciudad de los juguetes para preparar sus números y salir convertidos en verdaderos profesionales de la diversión.

—Nunca he ido a la ciudad de los juguetes—confesó ToyAgumon a sus amigos.

—Tampoco yo—le siguió Omekamon, quien decoraba sus piezas de cartón con marcador fosforescente para simular su estado "x".

—Dicen que está alto en las nubes, y todas las casas y construcciones allí son grandes juegos y parques de atracciones—contó Panchessmon Blanco.

— ¿Puede uno caerse de ahí?—preguntó ToyAgumon con cierto nerviosismo. No le gustaban mucho las alturas, por eso había entrado a ojos cerrados al dirigible, y se negaba de lleno a mirar por sus ventanas.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros.

—Sí que puedes caerte, ToyAgumon—dijo Ex-Tyrannomon apareciendo en la conversación y reuniéndose con los demás—. Pero no te preocupes; mi tío inventó un sistema para evitar que las marionetas se caigan de la ciudad y se estrellen abajo.

— ¿Cuál es ese sistema?—preguntó el pequeño, un poco aliviado de escucharle.

—A todas las marionetas se les ponen hilos en sus brazos y piernas, delgados e invisibles, pero hechos de un material duro como el Chrome Digizoid.

— ¡Qué ironía!—exclamó Cho-Hakkaimon, una de las digimon que se había unido al grupo. Los demás rieron de aquello.

—Pero habrá problemas para amarrarte a ti y a los demás ToyAgumon—comentó el subdirector con un gesto malicioso—, tienen tantas piezas…

ToyAgumon y sus amigos de lego entraron en pánico mientras que todos los demás reían divertidos.

— ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la ciudad de los juguetes?—preguntó Pawnchessmon Negro; estaba impaciente como casi todos.

—Mañana ya estaremos en el lugar—respondió el dinosaurio—. El viaje es un poco aburrido así que les recomiendo que encuentren algo divertido que hacer. Dentro de un rato vamos a servir una ronda de chocolate; espero que les guste.

Los digimon celebraron la noticia. A todos les gustaba el chocolate, y los minutos se volvieron largos antes de que los Guilmon y Gotsumon que trabajaban como ayudantes del circo comenzaran a repartir tazones grandes de chocolate dulce y caliente, que dejó todo el aire del globo impregnado con su delicioso aroma. ToyAgumon recibió su tazón en las manos, pero lo aceptó por no ser descortés. Se sentía extraño siendo el único al que no le gustara el chocolate, y en cuanto el Guilmon se marchó a buscar más tazones, le regaló el suyo a Omekamon, quien agradecido, se lo terminó de un largo trago.

Después del chocolate, los digimons se entretuvieron en distintos juegos y actividades. Algunos prefirieron ensayar sus números, como fue el caso de ToyAgumon y sus amigos hechos de lego. Mientras ellos se entusiasmaban creando distintos digimon, edificios, tanques, barcos y naves espaciales, los digimon a su alrededor iban cayendo uno a uno dormidos en sus lugares. Al poco, le tocó el turno a sus compañeros de número, y en menos de una hora ToyAgumon era el único digimon despierto en el dirigible.

Bostezó, pero solo de aburrimiento, y pasada otra larga hora sin que nadie despertara, se atrevió a asomarse por una de las ventanas.

"_No veas abajo, solo al frente"—_se dijo para darse valor.

Le extrañó ver las montañas tan cerca. Desde detrás de una de ellas se elevaban grandes y espesas columnas de humo negro. El pequeño esperó que no fuera algún incendio ni nadie estuviera en peligro. Luego retrocedió un poco: a las marionetas, ya fueran de madera o plástico, les aterraba el fuego.

Poco a poco el dirigible comenzó a tomar dirección precisamente hacia esa montaña. ToyAgumon se asustó bastante, pero imaginó que el piloto iría a echar un vistazo para ver que no fuera el incendio de algún poblado o casa. Ojalá el fuego no los alcanzara, pensó. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana y vio con asombro que en realidad no había fuego ni incendio en ninguna parte. Se trataba del humo producido por una gran fábrica que estaba ubicada en ese desolado lugar. Muy raro por cierto.

A ToyAgumon le extrañó que el dirigible se acercara al lugar y comenzara a aterrizar. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y no pudo encontrar la explicación a su creciente temor.

—Omekamon—llamó a su amigo, sacudiéndolo para que despertara, mientras el dirigible tocaba suelo y todo se sacudía adentro—, Omekamon, despierta por favor.

El digimon no respondió, y si lo hizo, solo fue con un ronquido. ToyAgumon probó a despertar a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, pero ninguno reaccionó. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los Gotsumon y Guilmon entraron al lugar. Pronto, comenzaron a cargar uno a uno a los digimon que estaban dormidos y regados por doquier. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Hey—escuchó de pronto y se volvió a ver. Era un Guilmon— ¡ese todavía está despierto!

ToyAgumon se desesperó. Intentó correr hacia la salida, pero era inútil; estaba bloqueada por los otros Guilmon y Gotsumon. Retrocedió buscando otra salida y chillando para intentar despertar a sus compañeros, pero nada dio resultado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó alguien desde afuera. Reconoció al instante la voz de Ex-Tyrannomon.

—Una de las marionetas no se bebió su chocolate, señor—respondió el Guilmon de antes, apuntando a ToyAgumon.

El pequeño digimon esperó a ver la imagen rosada y grande del dinosaurio aparecer, pero en su lugar entró un Mechanorimon. El robot no dijo nada, solo estiró su brazo flexible y noqueó de un movimiento al pequeño juguete. Este se golpeó contra el suelo y perdió rápidamente la consciencia, mientras escuchaba un último:

—Tsk. Malditas marionetas.

ToyAgumon despertó luego, mareado por el golpe y el calor sofocante. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y tuvo problemas para reconocer en dónde se encontraba. Nunca había visto un lugar así antes, por lo que tuvo que inspeccionar primero para comprender donde podía estar. Solo pudo mover sus ojos mirando en rededor, porque su cuello no respondió. De hecho, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía, porque no las tenía.

— ¿Qué…?—alcanzó a soltar.

Solo poseía las dos piezas que conformaban su cabeza. De no haberlas tenido, simplemente hubiera muerto, pues al interior de ambas se encontraba sellado su digi núcleo. Una horrible sensación de pánico y desesperación le invadió, y sintió deseos de llorar y gritar, pero no pudo. El horror que había a su alrededor le había dejado mudo: todos sus demás compañeros ToyAgumon, Omekamon, incluso ToyAgumon negros que había conocido estaban allí, en contenedores de acero y desarmados hasta en la más pequeña de sus piezas. El contenedor donde se encontraba él solo almacenaba las cabezas.

Un ruido extraño pero incesante le hizo volver un poco los ojos hacia arriba. Una máquina grande rugía despacio, exhalando calor por grandes respiraderos, mientras una cinta transportadora que ingresaba a ella introducía montones de piezas de juguete. Por el otro extremo salían lo que parecían hojas de papel. ToyAgumon no lo sabía, pero se trataba de bolsas de plástico. La máquina derretía el plástico de los digimon armables y por cada pequeña pieza podía fabricar hasta cien bolsas. Únicamente no destruían las cabezas, pues teniendo el digi núcleo dentro, podían arrojarlas por ahí para que los digimon murieran luego y regresaran al pueblo del inicio, y así algún día, podrían ser atrapados otra vez para ser convertidos nuevamente en bolsas, en un ciclo infinito que venía repitiéndose desde hacía años sin que nadie tuviera consciencia de ello.

—Malditas marionetas—escuchó murmurar a alguien.

Giró un poco los ojos hacia la izquierda y vio un panel muy grande con una pared repleta de pantallas. Un Andromon estaba a cargo de aquel gigantesco panel, y observaba uno de los monitores específicamente, en donde Cho-Hakkaimon, la misma que ToyAgumon conociera días antes, luchaba a puño limpio contra sus captores, siendo aparentemente la única que había despertado del efecto somnífero del chocolate. Andromon accionó unos comandos en sus teclados y luego se ocupó de otras cosas. ToyAgumon quiso gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero tenía la voz congelada por el pánico; apenas unos gemidos salieron de su boca, los que para su desgracia, alcanzaron a alertar al Andromon.

El digimon volvió la cabeza y se acercó al contenedor lleno de cabezas plásticas. Observó con desprecio al único digimon que yacía despierto y soltó un chasquido con la lengua; su gesto era igual al del Mechanorimon. Levantó ambos brazos, y cuando ToyAgumon creía que todo se acabaría y le harían pedazos, algo aún más horrible ocurrió. Andromon le cubrió con más cabezas cercenadas, y cuando el pequeño digimon sentía las lágrimas bajando por su cara, el androide levantó la tapa del suelo y cubrió con ella el contenedor, volviendo todo una absoluta y espantosa oscuridad.


	2. Insubordinados

******Reto por: Shouty-shoutmon. King Shoutmon x Agumon. Yaoi +18**

* * *

******Insubordinados**

No eran ni las diez de la mañana y el salón del palacio del rey era un hervidero. Los sirvientes y guardias hablaban entre ellos, se hacían preguntas pero nadie conseguía soltar respuestas convincentes. Todos especulaban esto y aquello, pero no había nada claro. Ni el rey ni sus guardianes habían aparecido todavía, y las preguntas no hacían más que multiplicarse.

Pasada media hora de bullicio y dudas, las puertas macizas que se ubicaban tras el gran asiento real se abrieron lenta y pesadamente. Todos callaron al instante y se volvieron silenciosa y respetuosamente. Shoutmon puso ambos pies en el salón y los servidores del lugar se inclinaron con respeto ante su señor. A su lado le acompañaban su mejor amigo y consejero, Ballistamon, y su guardaespaldas, Agumon. Generalmente el rey se veía acompañado por un tercer digimon, pero el mismo que estaba ahora ausente era el causante del escándalo y las dudas. Shoutmon cerró con fuerza su puño y contuvo un gesto furioso.

—Ese mocoso…—murmuró evitando chirriar los dientes.

Echó a andar seguido de sus acompañantes, atravesando el salón con toda su servidumbre despidiéndole en silencio, mientras el rey abandonaba su castillo. En las puertas del palacio, Knightmon aguardaba arrodillado la llegada de su señor. Un segundo digimon, alto y vestido de negro le acompañaba en la espera. Ambos saludaron al monarca, quien les devolvió el gesto y preguntó:

— ¿Qué noticias hay?

—Nuestros guardias le vieron escabullirse hacia el poblado y arrojarse al río, mi señor—explicó Knightmon sin levantar los ojos del suelo—. Le perdieron la pista en este punto, pero algunos pueblerinos aseguran haberle visto cerca de la aldea. Nos lo acaban de informar nuestros mensajeros más rápidos.

—Es probable que ese enano ya esté masticado y digerido—soltó Agumon atrás con cierta sorna—. Los digimon que viven en el DigiQuartz se vuelven aún más peligrosos y agresivos que los de esta parte del mundo digital.

—Y es probable que te arranque la lengua si sigues haciendo esos comentarios, Agumon—le acalló el rey enviándole una mirada severa y regresando su atención a los otros dos. Agumon solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

— ¿Desea que vaya por él, alteza?—preguntó Gokuumon mirándole seriamente desde arriba—Después podré llevárselo a Sanzomon: hace mucho tiempo quiere hablar con él.

—No—sentenció Shoutmon, ajustándose un poco la bufanda y echando a caminar—. Yo iré por él. Ese mocoso empieza a agotar mi paciencia y tengo que enseñarle quién manda.

* * *

Cerca del atardecer, los guardias vislumbraron la silueta del rey acercándose por la entrada principal que conducía al castillo. Venía arrastrando un bulto por tierra, pero su paso era firme y constante. Varios se adelantaron a recibirle, Ballistamon y Dorulumon entre ellos. Su guardaespaldas por el contrario, se quedó en las puertas cruzado de brazos y esperando. Los guardias recibieron a su señor y los amigos con su viejo camarada.

—Tardaste un poco más esta vez—comentó Dorulumon sonriendo y mirando al digimon que venía tirado por la cola.

—Se escabulle como la mejor de las sabandijas—respondió el rey tironeando al otro abajo—. Pero no tiene nada nuevo que enseñarle a este perro viejo.

— ¡Y aunque lo tuviera no lo aprenderías!—exclamó Gumdramon golpeando el suelo con sus puños, en una especie de pataleta. Estaba tan debilitado por la paliza que le había dado su señor que apenas consiguió levantar un poco de polvo del suelo.

—Ya—le respondió Shoutmon—, cuando tengas algo interesante para mostrarme, estaré encantado de verte hacer el ridículo.

El digimon le entregó el furibundo dragón púrpura a Knightmon, quien se lo llevó al interior del castillo seguido de otros guardias. Repondrían sus heridas y le darían un largo sermón sobre lo que había hecho, siempre remarcándole lo importante de su posición como el protegido del rey y las grandes oportunidades que Gumdramon estaba desperdiciando de no querer aceptar su custodia y entrenamiento. En cuanto pasaron por su lado cargando al capturado, Agumon le observó alejarse de reojo. Gumdramon captó su mirada pesada, se tiró el párpado inferior y le enseñó la lengua. Como respuesta, Agumon le despidió con un gesto displicente y un guiño: no era él quien pasaría encerrado las próximas cuatro horas escuchando hablar a los más viejos sobre su comportamiento.

Se volvió en cuanto el rey y sus dos compañeros pisaron la entrada del palacio. Agumon saludó a su señor con un gesto de cabeza.

—Puedo sugerir un collar y una cadena—apuntó el dinosaurio naranja apuntándose el cuello.

—Puedo sugerir que te calles—espetó Shoutmon, arriscando la nariz y entrando al lugar, seguido de Ballistamon.

Dorulumon se quedó atrás para intercambiar unas palabras con el irreverente servidor del rey.

— ¿Cómo es que le haces enfadar tanto y aun así te tiene como su guardaespaldas?—quiso saber el lobo, frunciendo un poco el ceño y contrariado de la situación.

Agumon se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

—Con todos haciendo exactamente lo que él dice, creo que al rey le viene bien tener a alguien que le contradiga alguna vez y no lo complazca como todos por aquí.

—Creía que Gumdramon ya se encargaba de eso.

—Es que Gumdramon no está a mi altura—respondió el otro, cerrando los ojos y entrando al castillo.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Gumdramon era especialista en hacer enfurecer a Shoutmon con sus escapadas, pero los comentarios mordaces de Agumon al respecto podían malograrle el día entero y hacer que se preocupara aún más por el dragón más joven. Sin embargo y en el fondo, Shoutmon siempre se sorprendía de escucharle decir algo nuevo respecto al digimon morado y a ratos salía con jugadas muy divertidas, que lejos de irritarle, le hacían sonreírse solo cuando se acordaba de ellas.

Sin embargo, el rey tenía a ese sardónico y frío servidor por motivos también personales. Conocía mejor que nadie el desinterés de Agumon por servirle. Jamás le había pedido nada, y hasta la fecha no parecía interesado ni en poder ni en título de ningún tipo. Su lealtad era incomparable y eso que llevaba conociéndole menos tiempo que a sus viejos camaradas con los que ayudó a salvar el mundo digital. Era absolutamente capaz de cualquier cosa por Shoutmon, incluso forzarse a sí mismo a llevarse bien con el insufrible de Gumdramon y enseñarle sus trucos. No todos por supuesto: no podía entregar a su rival todas sus armas así sin más.

Los otros motivos que Shoutmon tenía para tolerar al digimon eran desconocidos aún para los más allegados del rey: un motivo en específico que solo conocían Agumon y él.

—Se te va a escapar de nuevo—soltó el dinosaurio naranja, tamborileando con sus garras en la puerta.

El rey lo miró por sobre el hombro y desató la bufanda amarilla de su cuello sin prestarle más atención.

—No es que eso te importe o te preocupe—le respondió simplemente y sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

—Cierto. Por mi ese gusano puede perderse para siempre en el DigiQuartz o se lo puede comer cualquier aberración nacida por allí—respondió abierta y honestamente, como era su costumbre—. Pero temo que si eso pasa alguien va a deprimirse durante días. Tal vez semanas o meses—se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación en penumbras—. Te preocupas demasiado por una rata callejera.

—Y tú le tienes celos a esa rata callejera—respondió el rey moviendo un poco la cabeza con su cuello soltando un ruido no muy agradable. Luego miró de nuevo por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa despectiva.

Agumon estaba tan serio como no lo había estado antes. El comentario le había sentado fatal.

—Él no es mejor que yo—sentenció cerrando sus garras en un puño apretado.

—Lo será.

—No lo será. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Shoutmon se sentó al borde de la gigantesca cama e hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que sí, le seguía la cuerda. Fuera lo que Agumon dijera, estaba bien. Esto por supuesto fue una provocación que el otro no pudo tolerar. El digimon rojo procedió a quitarse las orejeras, pero no alcanzó a dejarlas sobre la mesa de noche. Su brazo se quedó estirado en el aire, mientras los brazos más fuertes de Agumon le rodearon por la cintura y lo presionaron contra el digimon a su espalda. Sintió el peso del otro sobre su cola y su aliento caliente en el cuello.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó el rey, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ponerlo a él por sobre mí. Preocuparte tanto por él; él ni siquiera quiere tu atención.

— ¿Qué caso tiene que me preocupe por ti?—preguntó el rey por segunda vez y mirando al techo. Las manos de Agumon se cerraron con fuerza en torno a él, probablemente herido por el comentario. El digimon mayor sonrió—Eres diez veces más fuerte que él. Tal vez unas veinte.

— ¿Entonces?—quiso saber el otro, despegándose ligeramente y tratando de contener su enfado. No podía ver una razón en aquello.

—Tengo esperanzas puestas en ese chico. Grandes esperanzas. Sé que llegará a ser muy grande un día, y él también quiere serlo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tienes para mí?—preguntó Agumon, ofendido.

Shoutmon sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos. Con su mano libre sostuvo la cabeza de su guardián que asomaba por sobre su hombro. Dejó caer las orejeras al suelo y con su otra mano ahora libre, sostuvo la de Agumon y la deslizó por su estómago.

—Para ti tengo otras cosas.

Dejó caer levemente su cabeza hacia un lado y mordió los labios de su amante, produciéndole un estremecimiento inmediato. Continuaron besándose largos segundos mientras la mano de Shoutmon guiaba la de Agumon hasta la parte baja de su vientre y frotaba: lentamente y hundiendo con cuidado sus garras. Con su mano libre Agumon arrancó la cubierta blanca del pecho de Shoutmon y la arrojó al suelo, acariciándole con cierta urgencia, algo que al digimon rojo a veces le molestaba. Agumon siempre estaba apurado y él no podía disfrutar de sus momentos en la cama si no se tomaba su tiempo. Era otra de las cosas contradictorias que le gustaba del dinosaurio: Shoutmon siempre lo refrenaba en sus impulsos. Lo controlaba. Agumon siempre quería comerse el postre antes del plato principal. Fue por la misma razón que el digimon rojo no se sorprendió de sentir en breves instantes el miembro de Agumon presionado contra su cola, humedeciéndolo y calentándolo, tratando de entrar cuanto antes. Shoutmon no se lo permitió, no al menos si él no tenía primero lo que quería. Después de todo, él era el rey.

No cambió su postura en largos minutos, a pesar de los gemidos sofocados de Agumon que clamaban por poder tomar su lugar, ni la de besos y caricias que el digimon regó por la espalda de Shoutmon. El digimon simplemente se tomó su tiempo y disfrutó de las mordidas y caricias del otro por su cuerpo, y el movimiento incesante e impaciente de sus garras en su entre pierna, tratando de excitar aquella zona lo suficiente para que se abriera la abertura invisible que cubría las partes de Shoutmon. Agumon comenzó a frotarse contra la cola del digimon rojo, que si para algunos el sexo anal era rudo, Shoutmon consideraba que ese movimiento que hacía a veces para estimularse tenía que entrar también en aquella definición. Su cola era cualquier cosa menos suave…

—Shoutmon…—le habló el otro con la voz entrecortada—No sigas…

—No eres tan rudo como haces creer, chico listo.

— ¡Pero tú…!

—Ya. La próxima vez solo no te rías de que Gumdramon es un debilucho.

— ¿Vas a defenderlo incluso aquí?—preguntó Agumon fastidiado, mientras el otro avanzaba un poco por la cama y arrojaba el cinturón negro y los guantes blancos por ahí.

—No. Pero ya sabes que no puedo evitar torturarte con todo lo que tenga a mano. Y al parecer él es tu peor debilidad.

—Es como mi kriptonita…

—Pues quiero ver que hagas bien tu trabajo antes de que te mate la kriptonita, _Supermon_.

Agumon sonrió, en parte halagado y también apenado por el apodo. Shoutmon se arrodilló en la cama mullida y se sostuvo con fuerza a las sábanas, soltando leves gemidos en lo que Agumon le penetraba y comenzaba a embestirle. El digimon naranja se abrazó a su cuerpo por detrás, estirando su brazo por debajo del estómago del otro y presionando su miembro con fuerza.

—No querías darme ese lujo al parecer—comentó entre golpes y gemidos.

—E-es que no te lo mereces…

— ¿Ah sí?

El digimon embistió con un golpe fuerte y profundo que arrancó un gemido más intenso en su amante. Siguieron así por largos minutos, con el miembro de Shoutmon endureciéndose más y las embestidas de Agumon intensificándose. Pocos minutos antes de terminar, Agumon volteó al otro de un rápido movimiento y siguió penetrándole, sintiendo que se venía. Le gustaba mirar la cara de su compañero cuando lo llenaba y Shoutmon tenía dificultades escondiendo sus expresiones de placer, pero se llevó una inesperada sorpresa cuando el digimon rojo abrió de golpe los ojos y se quedó estático en su sitio. Agumon no entendía si había tenido un orgasmo o le había dado algún calambre…

— ¿Qué pasa?

El otro se levantó de un movimiento y se acercó al borde de la cama: abajo, una de sus orejeras emitía un pitido casi imperceptible, pero como el digimon estuviera tan acostumbrado a escucharlo todos los días en su oído, lo percibió aún entre los gemidos de Agumon y los suyos.

—Es…es Gumdramon—soltó con una sonrisa torcida y el párpado saltando—…se escapó…

A Agumon se le vino el alma al suelo. Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio en sus lugares, pero rápidamente el rey saltó fuera de la cama y comenzó a vestirse otra vez. Agumon se golpeó la frente con ambas manos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón caliente y húmedo.

—Lo mataré—sentenció, enfriándose más rápido que una sopa—. Juro que lo mataré. ¡Y no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo!—rugió, apuntando sin mirar hacia la puerta, escuchando que el otro ya se iba.

Shoutmon se detuvo en la salida y se volvió a verlo:

—Quiero una bufanda nueva con su piel; el morado es un color de la realeza—respondió riendo antes de irse y cerrar con un movimiento la puerta del lugar.


	3. La apuesta

**Reto por: JedahSparda. DukemonxAlphamon. Shonen-Ai.**

* * *

**La apuesta.**

El sol estaba a pocos minutos de empezar su descenso y acariciar el mar con sus tibios rayos anaranjada, mientras el cielo se preparaba para convertirse en una paleta de los más diversos tonos de violeta y azul. El poblado en el que él se encontraba en aquellos momentos, era uno más de los apacibles lugares que ahora respiraban la calma del periodo de paz en el que se había sumido el digimundo por fin, después de haber temblado ante amenazas de conflicto bélico que, gracias a su intervención y la de sus demás compañeros, se había visto compensada con el aire tranquilo y armonioso que ahora se respiraba. Él se había preocupado seriamente por el matiz que había tomado el asunto en su momento, pero su compañero Omegamon, su fiel amigo y líder, le había ayudado a mantener la esperanza de que todo saldría perfectamente. Suerte que había tenido razón o Dukemon se hubiera reprochado por no haber puesto más atención a sus preocupaciones y temores.

Como sus demás compañeros, había sido enviado por orden del segundo al mando a mezclarse con la población para tener noticias de primera mano sobre los rumores y el estado de la gente respecto al tema de la guerra que se habían quitado de encima antes de que se iniciara una era peligrosa, y para su alivio, lo único que escuchaba eran digimon felices y agradecidos de que nada malo hubiera ocurrido: nada de temores, preocupaciones, advertencias, rumores de que solo se trataba de una pantalla para tener a todos tranquilos, mentiras, revueltas, ni nada de lo que un agitado Duftmon había predicho que encontrarían. Llevaba dos días recorriendo los pueblos del lado sur de la región de la tierra, y recién ahora, en pueblo Canelo, había decidido detenerse a respirar un par de minutos antes de proseguir con su tarea.

Se detuvo a contemplar el atardecer arriba de un pequeño puente que se levantaba sobre un camino que ya nadie transitaba. Se recargó en la baranda al tiempo que dejaba salir un leve suspiro de agotamiento y en parte, de tranquilidad. No solo de que hubieran evitado la guerra, sino también porque las cosas estaban marchando bien en aquella y en el resto de las regiones, según habían anunciado los demás caballeros. Dukemon se distrajo largos minutos contemplando la lejanía, en donde el sol se ocultaba lentamente como si no quisiera despedirse de esa parte del mundo. El mar a lo lejos se abría plácido y azulado, y solo una nube perdida viajaba por sobre sus aguas, dejándose arrastrar por el viento y la suave oleada.

—Cualquiera diría que eres un romántico—escuchó de pronto a su lado, una voz que no había escuchado en cientos de años, pero era imposible de olvidar.

El caballero rojo se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con quien había imaginado, era el dueño de dicha voz, pero resultaba casi imposible de creer que se encontrara allí. Alphamon volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron viendo quietos y en silencio durante lo que parecieron largos minutos, hasta que finalmente Dukemon consiguió poner los pies en la tierra ante semejante aparición.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste aquí?—preguntó un poco confundido—No avisaste a nadie de que vendrías…

—Si lo hubiera hecho—respondió el otro levantando un dedo en el aire—todos se habrían alarmado pensando que iba a ocurrir alguna calamidad. En vez de ser una especie de salvador, soy algo así como el mensajero de los desastres—rio el caballero negro, negando despacio con la cabeza.

Dukemon negó a su vez y todo en su fuero interno comenzó a tranquilizarse. Tuvo que darle la razón a su líder…siempre que hacía contacto desde esos lejanos mundos por los cuales viajaba ayudando en donde pudiera a detener el caos, los demás caballeros de la Orden se preocupaban pensando que algo terrible estaba por avecinarse y requería la presencia de un digimon tan importante y poderoso como lo era Alphamon. A él mismo le acababa de ocurrir. En cuanto pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, se volvió a ver al otro, quien observaba distraídamente el horizonte con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y satisfacción en el rostro.

— ¿Omegamon sabe que estás aquí?

—No. Y preferiría que no se enterara—contestó el caballero negro, volviéndose a ver a su par.

— ¿Por qué no? Es tu mano derecha…

—Sí, y comenzará a preguntarme, plantearme y explicarme muchas cosas importantes y detalles sobre planificaciones que en verdad no tengo muchos deseos de oír por ahora.

— ¿A qué has venido entonces? Si dices que no está ocurriendo nada peligroso…

—Vine a mirar el atardecer contigo claro está.

Esta respuesta dejó al caballero carmesí bastante contrariado. Se quedó pensando algunos segundos, con su mirada fija hacia el lado derecho. Luego se fijó de nuevo en el otro.

— ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—Claro. Alphamon lo sabe todo—rio el digimon levantando las manos y dándose aires.

— ¿Y viniste específicamente a mirar el atardecer porque yo estaba aquí?

—Todos los demás caballeros están haciendo algo aburrido; eras el único que hacía algo que me llamó la atención, y por eso vine.

—…Ah…

Dukemon se volvió de un movimiento y siguió contemplando el sol cayendo lentamente y reflejándose en el mar. Había algo muy extraño en aquella situación, pero prefería mantener esa sensación al margen y ver si se habituaba un poco a la presencia de ese digimon que veía una vez cada tantos cientos de años.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el otro de pronto, después de estudiar su reacción— ¿Hubieses preferido que dijera que vine aquí porque estabas tú?

El digimon rojo se llevó una sorpresa de escucharle decir semejante cosa. Agachó la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente que hacía cuando se apenaba por algo.

—Me dices que soy un romántico por venir a mirar el atardecer—soltó, tratando de cambiar el tema—, pero fuiste tú quien vino aquí específicamente para verlo.

—Para verlo contigo~—dijo su líder con una sonrisa—. Ahora mismo está atardeciendo en varios lugares del digimundo, y en cientos de otros lugares de otros planetas y dimensiones…

—Bueno…—trató de entender Dukemon— háblame claro. ¿Viniste porque está atardeciendo o porque estoy yo aquí?

Se dio media vuelta, extrañado de notar que de pronto el cuerpo del otro se le acercaba demasiado y rompía su espacio personal, algo que Dukemon no toleraba en casi nadie. Sin embargo y probablemente debido a que conocía su posición o tal vez por algo que en ese momento él desconocía, no hizo nada ante la repentina cercanía del otro. Alphamon extendió su brazo por sobre la baranda, casi como si fuese a rodear al caballero rojo con ese gesto.

— ¿Realmente necesitas explicaciones para todo?

Dukemon asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Algo en Alphamon podía resultar muy intimidante cuando estaba a diez centímetros de distancia, aun cuando siguiera con su sonrisa placida en la cara.

—Ya veo porqué Omegamon te eligió a ti como su mejor amigo y ayudante—comentó el caballero oscuro, volviéndose hacia el atardecer y cerrando los ojos—. Seguro eres tú quien le hace ver todos los pequeños detalles y errores en sus planificaciones.

—Estás cambiando el tema…

—Sí. Tú intentaste cambiándomelo también—respondió Alphamon, volviéndose a verlo.

El otro se sonrojó, hundió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros y regresó también a mirar el horizonte, aunque hacía bastante de la conversación que aquello había dejado de ser el centro de interés de ambos digimon. Dukemon lo observaba distraídamente, tamborileando en su otro brazo mientras pensaba en algo, algo que por cierto, a Alphamon no le costó mucho detectar.

—Anda—soltó de la nada, llamando la atención de su compañero—, puedes soltarlo con toda confianza.

— ¿Qué…?

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie—dijo, volviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al digimon de capa roja de una forma tan peculiar y sugestiva, que Dukemon retrocedió un paso, casi asustado.

De pronto le recorrió un escalofrío, algo que nadie podía conseguir en él, excepto tal vez RhodoKnightmon con sus excentricidades. Se quedó viendo a Alphamon directamente a sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes, sin creerse que el otro le hubiera leído la mente o algo. Omegamon siempre bromeaba diciendo que Alphamon incluso podía leer el pensamiento de las personas, pero nunca nadie había dicho que realmente le hubiera pasado, no al menos dentro de la Orden. Aparentemente Dukemon se había convertido en la primera víctima de dicha habilidad. Se negó tajantemente a creerlo, porque además sería algo muy, muy penoso de aceptar.

—No sé de qué me hablas—soltó por fin, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mantener su compostura ante su líder; su extraño líder.

Alphamon tomó esto como una especie de reto. Sonrió de manera casi felina, aunque el otro, en su obstinación, no se había percatado del gesto. Volvió a girarse hacia él, completamente esta vez, y recargó su brazo izquierdo en la baranda, con el resto de su cuerpo reclinándose sobre ella.

—Bien, ya que estás en esas, ¿por qué no hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

— ¿Apuesta?—repitió el otro, extrañado de escucharle usar esa palabra— ¿Apuesta? Los caballeros no apuestan en nada…

—Oh, vamos. Solo será algo pequeño y breve—explicó Alphamon, y luego añadió: —, entre tú y yo.

Esto consiguió una rara reacción entre escalofríos y ansiedad en Dukemon. Se quedó mirando muy extrañado a Alphamon, con su párpado inferior derecho saltando levemente y un gracioso bochorno en su cara. No podía ser nada tan grave, si era pequeño y…quedaba "entre dos"…

— ¿Qué es…?—preguntó, algo nervioso de conocer la respuesta.

Alphamon inspiró lentamente y traspasó al otro con su mirada intensa. Luego soltó despacio:

—Si no adivino lo que me estás ocultando, haré que te den todo el mes libre para que viajes y termines todos esos negocios que tenías pendientes. Ya no hubo guerra para que tengas que trabajar tanto—dijo, abriendo las manos ante el ofrecimiento.

Dukemon lo sopesó un segundo. Luego preguntó:

— ¿Y si aciertas…?

—Oh… ¿crees que sí puedo acertar entonces?—sonrió el otro.

—He escuchado que tienes ciertas "habilidades"…

—Muchas habilidades en realidad.

—Del tipo que se mete en la mente de otras personas—aclaró el caballero rojo, tocándose el casco con un dedo.

—Nah—soltó Alphamon, con un gesto de su mano como apartando semejante idea—, no me gusta invadir a las personas si no tengo su consentimiento.

—Entonces—retomó Dukemon—, si llegases a acertar…

—Tú me vas a dar dicho consentimiento.

Una pequeña Gotsumon atravesó el puente arriba de su bicicleta en aquel momento, haciendo sonar su alegre campanilla avisando que iba a pasar por allí. Siguió avisando de su paso después de dejar el puente atrás, y fue lo único que se percibió durante largos, silenciosos e inquietantes segundos. Dukemon estaba petrificado en su sitio, sin que su cerebro pragmático, pensador y calculador pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos y dar un significado concluyente a aquellas palabras. Podía ser que quería intromisión para meterse en su cabeza…y de ser así, significaba que aún no lo había hecho, por tanto, era técnicamente imposible que adivinara lo que se le había pasado a Dukemon por la cabeza minutos antes, y que era lo que había dado pie a aquella ridícula apuesta. Soltó un breve suspiro, agradecido de que su lógica no lo abandonara ni aún en los momentos más extraños como aquel.

—De acuerdo—aceptó sin más y encogiéndose de hombros, pensando en lo mucho que tendría que hacer durante todo ese mes libre.

Alphamon ladeó la cabeza para poder ver su expresión mientras soltaba:

—Crees que tengo muy bonitos ojos.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde que Dukemon probara labios ajenos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los de Alphamon podían incitar tantas imágenes en su cabeza y sensaciones en su cuerpo. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, se había preguntado si había sido el hecho de besarse con él lo que le había provocado aquellas sensaciones, o el simple hecho de besar a alguien después de meses de soledad ante su deber como guardián, y que le impedía casi cualquier contacto con los digimon fuera de sus territorios.

Bajo el puente y en aquel camino por donde ya nadie transitaba, Alphamon dejó caer ambos cascos al suelo y aprisionó al perdedor de la apuesta entre la pared de piedra y su propio cuerpo, robándose primero el aliento de Dukemon aspirándolo a dos centímetros de sus labios, y llevándose después muchas otras cosas que Dukemon no sabía que tenía, pero que echó en falta cuando regresó horas después al castillo. Algo en su interior había quedado vacío, seco y amargo, aun cuando los besos y caricias de Alphamon habían sido dulces, suaves, y habían llenado todo su yo de romanticismo, gemidos, y un calor sofocante, agradable y muy difícil de explicar. Nunca pudo ponerle un nombre específico a aquel desconcierto que estuvo rondándolo durante semanas, y esperó día a día, en aquel mismo puente y en cada atardecer, a que el único con aquella posible respuesta regresara para poder explicárselo.


	4. Traición

Saludos!

Este es otro de los **OS** que me pidieron de desafío en la actividad de DZ. Como reto se me exigió escribir un **gore** entre **Magnamon** y **Omegamon**. Aquí lo dejo~ Ojalá les guste y quieran dejarme sus comentarios.

* * *

**Traición**

El digimon observaba la destrucción que se extendía bajo sus pies con expresión impertérrita. Ya no se escuchaban los gritos ni gemidos de dolor, solo el crepitar de la madera de las casas que ahora ardían consumidas por llamas de oscuridad. Una oscuridad que de alguna inexplicable forma, había oscurecido el corazón del digimon responsable de aquel desastre. Omegamon cerró con fuerza los ojos; por dentro llevaba una herida que tardaría mucho en cerrar, y que en aquel instante estaba por volverse más dolorosa.

—Me sorprende verte aquí—escuchó aquella voz que conocía tan bien, y ahora estaba impregnada de un matiz que la volvía oscura. Extraña. Casi irreconocible.

— ¿En verdad te sorprende?—pregunto el caballero blanco, forzando un tono sarcástico que no sentía.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en el punto por donde provenía aquella voz. Fue muy fácil verlo acercarse; las llamaradas se reflejaban en su armadura dorada, símbolo de poder, dignidad y protección. Pero sus reflejos ahora destellaban sangre y maldad. Magnamon avanzó por entre la espesura del humo y el fuego, y levantó la cabeza hacia ese que alguna vez había sido su maestro y líder.

—Así es—repitió el joven—. Puede que a tu parecer haya perdido la dignidad, pero aún mantengo mi honestidad. Creí que sería Ulforce Vdramon quien vendría.

—Tu hermano estaba destrozado. También nosotros creímos que sería tu propia sangre quien vendría a acabar con tu exterminio, pero no tenía las agallas para llevar acabo tal tarea. Así que me la han asignado a mí—terminó el caballero, desenvainando su espada.

—Cuida tu lengua, Omegamon—resolló Magnamon apretando los puños—. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre mí, pero te prohíbo que menciones a mi hermano…

— ¿Te importa?—espetó el otro, en un tono que iba del sarcasmo al dolor—Dejaste de lado tu juramento a Yggdrasill. A la Orden y por sobre todo, a la protección del mundo digital. Llegaste arrastrándote pidiendo ser entrenado y convertirte en guardián, ¡y mira el guardián que resultaste ser! ¡Has manchado para siempre nuestros nombres y tu título! ¡Has maldecido a todos los Magnamon que vendrán después de ti en tus siguientes vidas…!

— ¡Calla!—rugió Magnamon, furioso— ¡Tú jamás podrás entenderlo!

En aquel punto las palabras se terminaron. Magnamon salió despedido del suelo y embistió a Omegamon con gran potencia, haciéndole retroceder. El caballero blanco resistió su primer impacto con su brazo izquierdo para poder tener a su objetivo cerca. En cuanto lo obtuvo, le atacó con una serie de rápidos golpes de espada que Magnamon esquivó o contuvo con sus brazos en alto, con el arma chocando contra el Chrome Digizoid dorado. En cuanto Omegamon hizo un movimiento con su brazo abierto para dar una estocada de peso, Magnamon retrocedió y exclamó:

— ¡Plasma Shoot!

Los misiles salieron disparados, impactando contra el rival y causando una explosión. Magnamon retrocedió mientras el humo se disipaba para admirar su movimiento: Omegamon con graves heridas y grietas por todo su cuerpo, pero imposible de derribar.

—Ese fue un movimiento muy arriesgado—comentó el atacado.

— ¿Creíste que solo con una espada podías aventajar a tu rival en la proximidad?

—También a ti te ha afectado la explosión.

—Soy yo quien trae una de las mejores armaduras dentro de la Orden—respondió Magnamon con cierta sorna.

—Y seré yo quien se encargue de destruirla—resolló el caballero blanco a su vez, lanzándose ambos nuevamente a la batalla.

Se encontraron con rápidos y potentes golpes; Magnamon esquivando y resistiendo los golpes de espada, Omegamon conteniendo los potentes puñetazos y patadas del más joven. Por la mente del segundo líder había un desfile de recuerdos, en los que Magnamon había sido uno de los más leales caballeros del grupo, siempre entregado a su deber y honor. Un día sin más desapareció y regresó convertido en lo que era, causando daños en las ciudades que se encontraban bajo la protección de la Orden y acusando al abuso que hacía Ygdrassill de los Royal Knights y de los digimons, habiéndolos olvidado y castigándolos, dejándolos abandonados en aquel mundo que se caía a pedazos.

"_He sido engañado por Dios y por ustedes toda mi vida. Nunca hubo Dios para servir ni pueblo al que proteger; ¡Dios nunca estuvo con nosotros y nuestros pueblos nos odian por nuestra tan aclamada justicia! ¡Nunca lo perdonaré!"_

— ¡Maldito!—rugió Omegamon, con aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza— ¡Te convertimos en quien eres, te entregamos poder y honor, y así es como nos pagas!

El aludido estuvo por responder, pero un repentino golpe directo contra su cara con el Garuru Cannon lo noqueó por breves instantes, fatales para él. Omegamon no contuvo ni su ataque ni su furia impregnada de decepción y dolor.

—Todas las promesas que hiciste a Ygdrassill y a la Orden, tus juramentos, ¡el trabajo que pusimos en ti durante años!—su espada ganaba más velocidad con cada palabra, alcanzando seguidas veces a Magnamon— ¡Todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti, caballero del milagro!

— ¡Yo…!—pero fue su última palabra.

Un movimiento de Omegamon le arrancó de cuajo el brazo izquierdo, con Magnamon expresando su dolor en sus ojos desorbitados, y la sangre saliendo a chorros de su extremidad cortada, entintando su brillante armadura. En cuanto intentó retroceder, un segundo golpe le abrió completamente el estómago y le arrancó por completo de este mundo, con un gemido ahogado de dolor y frustración. Omegamon se quedó observándole los largos segundos que tardó en desvanecerse, con la vida del digimon manchándole por completo y la sangre espesa colándose por los resquicios de su armadura, en un río carmesí que titilaba con la luz de la luna y el fuego.

—Nadie traiciona a la Orden ni a Ygdrassill, nadie—resolló con su respiración agitada y los ojos fijos en aquel que ya no existía—. Lo sabías y te lo buscaste…—se irguió un poco con las gotas de sangre cayendo por su rostro, y guardó su arma de un movimiento—pero también sabías que no iba a darte compasión…


	5. Reloj

El siguiente es un desafío que se me planteó en DZ en donde debía escribir un OS usando la palabra reloj y tres generaciones. Esta última parte se prestó a mal interpretación pues el retador (mi amigo **patro** de aqui FF 8D) se refería a generación de padres e hijos, yo lo tomé por generaciones de series digimon xD pero igual pasé el reto xD El personaje **Chronodramon** es su OC por cierto, créditos a él por la criatura.

OS Drama. Tai-Wargreymon/ Takato-Dukemon/ Masaru-ShineGreymon

* * *

**Reloj**

Los tres digimons se miraban desde distintos puntos, observando a sus rivales y buscando posibles puntos de debilidad en los oponentes que pudieran usar en su beneficio. El infierno en el que se encontraban era la última parada de un viaje que cada uno había iniciado junto a su compañero humano en la búsqueda de determinado objeto que se decía, estaba sepultado allí. El viaje había iniciado hacía semanas, y la batalla entre ellos hacía muchas horas, sin que el poder de los golpes de cada uno, ni el calor abrazante que emanaba desde el suelo de aquel volcán, mermara en la voluntad de ninguno: ni de los humanos, ni de sus digimons.

— ¡Se fuerte, Wargreymon!—llamó Taichi desde uno de los tres puntos— ¡Nos queda muy poco!

— ¡No te rindas por nada, Dukemon!—gritó Takato a su vez, quien impotente observaba la pelea sin poder ayudar a su digimon por primera vez— ¡Estoy aquí contigo!

— ¡Un esfuerzo más, ShineGreymon!—rugió Masaru desde el otro extremo, con sus puños apretados y emanando DigiSoul— ¡Nuestros amigos nos necesitan!

Los tres digimon recibieron el aliento de sus camaradas y se lanzaron nuevamente a la pelea, cada uno dejándose la vida por responder al llamado: lejos, en algún punto del digimundo, un digimon misterioso había secuestrado a sus amigos y los tenía prisioneros, arrancándoles la vida por medio de una arena que caía sobre ellos y robaba su vitalidad. Los tamers eran prisioneros en enormes relojes de arena.

—_Si quieres recuperar a tus amigos—había dicho una voz oculta en la oscuridad—vas a tener que encontrar una solución suplente al decaimiento de este mundo._

— _¿Por qué has tomado a mis amigos para ello?—exigió saber cada tamer por su parte, desconociendo que los otros habían hecho la misma pregunta poco antes o poco después._

—_Los humanos fueron elegidos para salvar este mundo—respondió la voz—, y es lo que harán ahora. Tú te les unirás a su debido tiempo._

Los jóvenes pidieron saber cómo cambiar la vida de sus amigos para evitar el nuevo desbalance que afectaba al digital world. Según les explicó el misterioso ser, la vida del digimundo se acababa por completo, y ahora él se la suministraba por medio de la fuerte energía vital de los humanos. Sin embargo existía un objeto, un reloj que poseía nueve engranajes y eran los que ayudaban al correcto funcionamiento de cada terminal temporal del mundo digital; Ulud, Versandi y Skuld. Conseguir estos engranajes era difícil, y si no se hacía del modo correcto se podía alterar el funcionamiento de cada terminal.

—_Tráeme los engranajes cuanto antes—ordenó la voz a cada tamer—y busca el reloj en el Volcán de la Ira. Allí fue escondido. Cuando consiga ensamblar el reloj con los engranajes, podré regresar el tiempo del digimundo a una era perfecta para que pueda seguir existiendo._

Temiendo por la vida de sus camaradas y por la desaparición del digimundo, cada humano con su digimon recorrió las regiones reuniendo los engranajes, sin saber que otros dos también los buscaban. Al final se habían conocido en la cima del volcán, llevándose una sorpresa al comprender que deberían luchar por obtener el reloj que yacía sepultado.

Dukemon fue el primero en caer. Al esquivar el Shining Blast de ShineGreymon, recibió de lleno la Gaia Force de Warygremon y cayó a tierra. Los otros dos continuaron enfrascados en una difícil pelea. El volcán bajo ellos temblaba y volutas venenosas salían del suelo. Las Dramon Killer de Wargreymon consiguieron imponerse por sobre ShineGreymon y el digimon consiguió batir al oponente, no sin sacrificar toda su energía y armas para conseguirlo. En cuanto vio al digimon vencido, aterrizó en el suelo conteniendo su cansancio y el dolor de las heridas.

— ¡Bien hecho, Wagreymon!—corrió Taichi a su encuentro, con los ojos húmedos ahora que podrían salvar a los demás— Ahora solo debemos ponerle los nueve engranajes al reloj…

— ¿Los nueve engranajes?—preguntó Takato desde el otro extremo.

Masaru también alcanzó a escuchar esto:

— ¿Cómo podrías ponerle los nueve engranajes si yo también tengo nueve?

— También yo tengo otros nueve…

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos, y de un momento a otro el cielo atronó como si se hubiera partido en pedazos sobre sus cabezas. Los 27 engranajes que cargaban en sus mochilas salieron despedidos hacia lo alto y rodearon a la figura aparecida. El enorme y alargado dragón se pronunció sobre ellos haciendo gala de su magnífico poder, el que finalmente le era restaurado gracias a los engranajes que fueron ajustándose en su cuerpo. Cronodramon batió sus alas y el cielo volvió a sacudirse.

—Habéis hecho bien, tamers—los felicitó el digimon—. Ninguno de mis enviados pudo conseguir todas mis piezas; temo que por maldición de Seraphimon no puedo reunirlas por mis propios medios y he tenido que acudir a vosotros—dijo con displicencia.

— ¿Para qué quieres esos engranajes?—quiso saber Takato— ¡Se suponía que se las pondrías al reloj para dar vida nueva al digimundo…!

—Yo soy el gran reloj que da vida a este mundo—le respondió el dragón, moviendo su mano y desenterrando del volcán el magnífico reloj de oro y polvo estelar contenido en su interior—. Soy el pasado, el presente y el futuro que rige a este mundo.

— ¡Maldito!—rugió Masaru al comprender— ¡Nos engañaste!

— ¡Libera a nuestros amigos!—demandó Taichi— ¡Wargreymon!—llamó a su camarada, pero éste no pudo levantarse, agotado como estaba.

—Habéis seguido mis indicaciones y cumplido con precisión cronométrica—ironizó el dragón—y como tal es mi deber cumplir mi parte con vosotros.

Los tamers y sus camaradas fueron encerrados de un segundo a otro en relojes de arena similares a los que encerraban a sus amigos, en donde su energía les fue arrancada grano a grano, segundo a segundo, hasta extinguirlos en su totalidad. La era de Cronodramon, comenzaba en aquel mismo instante, y desde entonces, ya nadie podría echarle vuelta atrás al reloj.


	6. Héroes

Otro OS de la actividad de DZ, en donde tuve que escribir mi propio desafío: escribir una historia de Sukamon y Chuumon salvando el mundo digital 8D ¡espero que les guste!

**Sukamon - Chuumon - Amistad**

* * *

**Héroes**

Los dos amigos corrían asustados y con el corazón desbocado.

Mientras escapaban dejando atrás los últimos resquicios de vida y de lo que quedaba del mundo digital, por sus cabezas solo pasaba la idea de que tenían que esconderse y sobrevivir. Después…ya pensarían en algo. El fuego que engullía la pradera que había sido su hogar por tantos años amenazaba con atraparles entre sus llamas. Sukamon iba todo lo rápido que podía, asustado, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, y sintiendo la sombra de muerte arañándole la espalda.

— ¿Viene?—se atrevió a preguntar entre jadeos, mientras continuaba adelante.

Reuniendo todo el valor que le fue posible, Chuumon giró apenas la cabeza mirando sobre su hombro. La sombra no se avistaba.

—No, no viene—dijo con cierto alivio—; creo que lo perdimos…

Su amigo aminoró un poco la velocidad para intentar reponerse de la larga carrera, y de la nada algo le golpeó de frente y le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Chuumon quedó aplastado bajo él, pero el digimon amarillo no tardó en levantarse y sostenerlo entre sus manos para protegerlo.

Un horrible ser emergió entonces desde el suelo, estirándose y ganando tamaño, con su cuerpo informe agitándose como una serpiente y destellando rayos de oscuridad. Era negro, horriblemente negro, aún más oscuro y temible que la negrura de las cavernas o las noches sin luna y estrellas. Los amigos nunca habían visto algo más oscuro y aterrador en sus vidas. Lo peor fue cuando los cientos de ojos rojos que cubrían su cuerpo se abrieron todos a la vez, llenos de odio y maldad, traspasándoles y haciéndoles temblar. Los dos digimon se abrazaron y esperaron lo peor.

—Han llegado lejos—dijo el ser escrutándolos desde arriba—. Para ser escorias de este mundo en verdad me han sorprendido habiéndome evitado durante tantos días—siseó con cierta malignidad sardónica en su voz—. Los más valientes y poderosos me enfrentaron y cayeron en pocas horas, y ustedes, repugnantes criaturas cobardes, escaparon y consiguieron hacerme salir a buscarles personalmente.

— ¡Eres-eres un monstruo horrible!—lloró Chuumon, recordando con sus palabras cuando todos los civiles vieron por medio de unos agujeros creados en el cielo, la muerte y caída de los guardianes digitales que habían salido a enfrentar a esta amenaza para proteger su mundo.

Todos sin excepción, fueron barridos por la espantosa sombra que se cernía ahora sobre los amigos, y que había engullido sin dilación cada centímetro del mundo digital. Solo le restaba esta parte del mundo, donde había encontrado a los dos digimons como los últimos fugitivos de su gran colonización de oscuridad.

Shademon se agitó, y una risa profunda y siniestra hizo eco en su interior.

—No me son de ninguna utilidad, pero si los destruyo sus datos quedarán dispersos y eso me ocasionaría molestias en el futuro—se acercó a los atemorizados digimons, con todos sus horribles ojos rojos puestos en ellos—. Serán parte de mí, y cuando consiga el perfeccionamiento absoluto de mi cuerpo, podré deshacerme de los datos innecesarios y crear réplicas de los digimons que he absorbido, pero esta vez, llenos de mi propio ser.

— ¡Los harás seres malvados!—chilló Sukamon— ¡Igual que tú!

—Si les hace sentir mejor—respondió la criatura de forma irónica—, también crearé réplicas de ustedes, pero mejoradas.

Presionando con fuerza las manos de su amigo que se cerraban en torno a él, Chuumon le encaró desde la protección que le entregaba Sukamon.

— ¡No queremos ser parte de un monstruo maligno como tú!

—No es que puedas hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡Nunca seremos parte de ti!—exclamó Sukamon, alimentado por el valor de su pequeño compañero rosa— ¡Los seres malvados no tienen amigos; Chuumon y yo ya no seriamos más amigos entonces!—dijo, sollozando y presionando al ratoncillo contra él.

—Pobres ingenuos—rio Shademon una última vez, antes de lanzarse contra los dos amigos para absorberlos completamente.

Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió. La criatura chocó violentamente contra algo invisible apostado delante de Sukamon y Chuumon, y retrocedió algo aturdida. No comprendió lo que pudo haber ocurrido, pero volvió a lanzarse y volvió a estrellarse contra algo que protegía a los dos digimons, algo que él no podía ver ni podía atravesar. Rápidamente perdió la paciencia y soltó un rugido.

— ¡Qué es esto!—exigió saber.

Los dos amigos abrieron los ojos apretados por el temor y vieron al monstruo cambiar de forma, convertirse en miles de dagas y lanzarse a atravesarles: ellos volvieron a acurrucarse y nuevamente Shademon impactó contra la protección inexplicable que defendía a los digimons. El monstruo cambió de forma una y otra vez buscando destruir dicho escudo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sukamon, sin comprenderlo tampoco

—Creo que sé qué es…

— ¿Qué es?

—Es la fuerza de nuestra amistad—dijo, llenándose de convicción—. ¿Te acuerdas? Nos lo explicaron hace tiempo, cuando estuvieron aquí los niños elegidos. Que la amistad de ellos los había hecho invencibles; ¡los unió y los hizo fuertes!

— ¡Me acuerdo!—exclamó Sukamon, haciendo memoria. Luego hizo funcionar su cerebro una vez más—Entonces… ¿tan fuerte es nuestra amistad que Shademon no puede derrotarnos?

—Así parece—asintió su amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y esperaron. Shademon continuó luchando solo durante días, hasta que poco a poco fue destruyéndose a sí mismo en su desesperación por exterminar a las escorias. Cuando ya no quedó de él más que una mancha en el suelo, todos los digimon que habían sido absorbidos por él ya se habían liberado de su interior y regresado al mundo digital. En los días siguientes, Sukamon y Chuumon fueron coronados por los grandes reyes como los nuevos guardianes que habían salvado el digimundo, y desde entonces, todos les respetaron y admiraron por su gran hazaña. Ambos fueron muy felices, como en un sueño. Porque en lo sueños, esa clase de cosas pasaban; ellos podían ser quienes deseaban y hacer lo que deseaban, alterando completamente la realidad de afuera, pero sin poder cambiar lo que ambos sentían dentro, y eso era su amistad.


End file.
